Second Star to the Right
"Second Star to the Right" is the twenty-first episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the forty-third episode overall and premiered on May 5, 2013. Synopsis Emma, Mary Margaret and David go in search of Regina when they discover that she - along with some magic beans - have gone missing. But against Neal's protests, Emma still believes that Tamara had something to do with Regina's disappearance; and Mr. Gold contemplates telling Lacey the truth about his ability to conjure magic. Meanwhile, after Rumplestiltskin abandons his son and lets him travel alone through a portal, young Bae finds himself back in 19th century London and is taken in by the Darling family -- befriending their daughter Wendy.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings.aspx?id=20130430abc01 Recap Just moments after Rumplestiltskin lets his son slip through the portal, Baelfire lands in a land without magic. There, he is almost ran over by a horse drawn carriage. When he looks up he sees a monument that reads "Kensington Gardens", and around the corner are a couple of people walking near street lamps. Baelfire turns his head to see London's Elizabeth Tower. Six months after his arrival into this new world, Baelfire has become a vagrant and is seen foraging through garbage in search of food. When all he manages to find is a half-eaten pear, Baelfire decides to sneak into the home of a seemingly wealthy family. Inside the home he finds three loaves of bread, which he scarfs down. A dog sees Baelfire eating the bread and barks at him. One of the residents, a young girl comes out of her room, with a small sculpture, and tells Baelfire to stop. He tells the girl that he didn't mean any harm, and the girl can see that Baelfire is poor and hungry so she offers him all three loaves. She asks him his name, and he tells her that his name is "Bae", and in return she tells him that her name is Wendy Darling. Neal Cassidy lays in bed and asks his fiance Tamara if they can sleep in. Tamara laces up her shoes, and tells Neal that her marathon is in three weeks and she needs to train before then. Neal tells her that if she comes to bed, he'll give her a workout, but Tamara laughs it off and kisses Neal goodbye. Mr. Gold and Lacey stand over Dr. Whale as Mr. Gold tries to get Dr. Whale to kiss his shoe as punishment for looking at Lacey. Neal comes up from behind Mr. Gold and gets him off of Dr. Whale, who walks away from The Rabbit Hole. Mr. Gold tells his son that it doesn't concern him, and Neal tells his father that he is surprised that he didn't turn him into a snail. Lacey, unaware of magic and Neal's past doesn't understand what Neal means by that. Mr. Gold hands over the keys to his shop to Lacey, and asks her to wait for him inside. Once Lacey is out of sight Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle (Storybrooke) *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Andrew Airlie as George *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Chris Gauthier as William Smee (Enchanted Forest) *Sonequa Martin-Green as Tamara *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Dylan Schmid as young Baelfire *Freya Tingley as Wendy *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior Co-Starring *William Ainschough as John *Benjamin Cook as Michael *Karin Inghammer as Mary Uncredited *The Shadow (CGI) Quotes Baelfire: You don't need magic. You have family right here. That's all you need. Baelfire: I won't let magic destroy this family. This is the only way. You have to let me go. Trivia * The opening titlecard features the Elizabeth Tower. * When the Shadow is taking Baelfire away to Neverland, the time shown on the Elizabeth Tower is 8:15. * Baelfire lands in Kensington Gardens, where J. M. Barrie set Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens, a prequel to the original novel of Peter Pan. References de:Second Star to the Right es:Second Star to the Right...